


Five things Martha Jones wonders about

by Jadesfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For jack_magic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things Martha Jones wonders about

**Author's Note:**

> For jack_magic

1\. Whether it's worth it. Seven years of training, more exams than she cares to think about and so close to qualifying, and she still ends up on the phone to her little sister at three a.m. talking about Tish's latest love-life disaster. Martha's sure there's more to life than this, and she thought she'd find in her career, in helping make people better. But there's still paperwork, people crying on her shoulder and enough yelling to make her head spin. All she can hope is that at some point, it's all going to come together and be worth it.

2\. Why she still wants this. The Doctor almost died in Elizabethan London, and she came pretty close herself on New New Earth. It's not like she can claim that it's been an easy ride, and she's under no illusions that it will be different if she stays. But with the Doctor taking her home, glancing at her over the console as he presses buttons and flicks switches, she knows that she doesn't want to leave. Not yet. She wants to stay with every fibre of her being, and not just for him. She wants this. She just doesn't know why.

3\. If she's going to make it. She's so tired, and the sleeping back isn't really keeping out the chill. If she's going to make it all the way across Canada as well, she'll need something better, warmer. It takes her another moment to find the notebook buried at the bottom of her rucksack, and her fingers are so cold she can hardly get it open. Fighting the pain in every knuckle, she carefully crosses out the previous number and writes a new one. Two hundred and eight days down. One hundred and fifty-seven to go. If she makes it.

4\. Whether she should have stayed. Not that she could have left with the Doctor after everything, not with her family needing her like this. But she can't deny the knot in her stomach as the TARDIS disappears. When she made her decision, she hadn't expected it to feel so final. In the living room, she can hear her mother starting to cry again, and she wonders if it will ever stop, if she'll ever be able to make it stop. And while she's sure she couldn't have left, she's starting to wonder if she's going to be able to stay.

5\. If she should go to Cardiff. She's settled now, confident in her role and UNIT's task of protecting the planet. Although she knows that she's the best person to liaise with Torchwood, and that she doesn't want her research taken over by someone else, she's not sure she's ready for this. Seeing Jack is different to exchanging the occasional email, and however fond she became of him, she doesn't know how she's going to feel when she gets there, how many memories are going to be jarred by this project. But she supposes there's only one way to find out.


End file.
